kungfupandafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Geheimnisse der Furiosen Fünf
thumbDie Geheimnisse der Furiosen Fünf ''(Orig. Titel: Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five)'' ist ein amerikanischer Animations- Kurzfilm von DreamWorks Animation. Dieser erschien am 21. November 2008 und galt als Begleit DVD für die Deluxe (DVD) Edition des Films Kung Fu Panda. Inzwischen ist der Kurzfilm auch einzeln erwerbbar. Allgemein In dem 24-minütige Kurzfilm, auch Special genannt, erzählt Po seinen neuen Schülern die Geschichten der furiosen Fünf, und ihren Weg zum Kung Fu. Weiters versucht er Ihnen auch verständlich zu machen, dass es beim Kung Fu nicht nur ums Kämpfen geht sondern auch um Geduld, Mut, Selbstvertrauen, Disziplin und auch Mitgefühl. Die 5 Geschichten 'Die Geschichte des ungeduldigen Mantis' Mantis war vor den Furiosen Fünf ein fabelhafter Krieger. Er nahm es mit jeden Gegner auf, egal wie groß oder stark dieser war. Er hatte nur ein kleines Problem: Mantis war extrem ungeduldig. Er war sogar so ungeduldig, dass er versuchte die Sätze des anderen zu beenden. Für Ihm drehte sich die Welt viel zu langsam. Bis er einies Tages den Auftrag erhielt, die, von den Krokodilbanditen, gestohlenen Wolljacken wieder zu besorgen. Er ruderte ins Lager der Diebe und erkannte sofort die wolligen Jacken, doch bevor Mantis sich diese hollen konnte, schnappte eine Falle zu und sperrte den kleinen in einen Käfig. Und so sehr Mantis es auch versuchte, er konnte aus den Käfig nicht entkommen. So blieb Ihm nur eins über, zu warten und zu warten. So lernte er das, was ihm noch fehlte: GEDULD! Mit seiner neu erlernten Fähigkeit, legte sich Mantis auf den Boden des Käfigs und "spielte" den Toten, mit der Hoffnung das die Banditen diesen öffnen würden. Die Ganoven die natürlich sofort von Mantis Tod ausgingen stubsten ihn zwar vorerst mit einem Stock, öffneten dann aber doch die Tür und verschafften Mantis den Weg in die Freiheit. 'Die Geschichte der ängstlichen Viper' thumbDer große Meister Viper war ein großer und gefürchteter Krieger. Ein einziger Biss aus seinen elfenbein farbigen Zähnen konnte 15 Gorilla Kämpfer und ein mittelgroßes Krokodil ausschalten. Der große Krieger freute sich als seine Tochter, Viper, geboren wurde. Es gab nur ein kleines Problem an der kleinen Viper: Sie hatte keine Giftzähne! Dies traf Ihren Vater sehr, er wollte schlieslich unbedingt, dass seine Tochter den Platz von Ihm später einnehme. Es vergingen mehrere Jahre und Meister Viper war noch immer alleine im Kampf gegen die Bösen. Er alleine musste sein ganzes Dorf beschützen. Der Vater stürtzte in eine tiefer Trauer, doch die kleine Viper versuchte stets Ihren Vater mit einem kleinen Bändertanz aufzumuntern und Ihm ein lächeln zu entlocken. Die Zeit des Mondfestes kam, doch die kleine Viper fürchtete sich auf das Fest zu gehen so war nur Ihr Vater anwesend. Als plötzlich ein gepanzerter Gorilla Bandit am Fest erschien. Wie gewohnt griff Meister Viper mit seinen hammerharten Zähnen an, diese zerbröckelten jedoch an der Panzerung des Gegners. Die kleine Viper bemerkte schnell, dass sich Ihr Vater in großer Gefahr befand. So überlegte sie erst gar nicht nach was Sie tun sollte und schnellte auf das Fest und stellte sich gegen den Eindringling. Da Viper so oft, für Ihren Vater, einen Bändertanz aufführte, konnte sie erstaunlich gut mit diesen umgehen. Und so konnte Sie den gepanzerten Gorilla mit seiner eigenen Kraft besiegen. In jener nacht lernte die kleine Viper: MUT! Eine Kraft die weit stärker war als die stärksten Giftzähne. 'Die Geschichte des (Haus)Meisters Crane' Crane arbeitete, als Hausmeister, auf der Lickdei Kung Fu Akademie, eine Akademie nur für die besten Kung Fu Krieger Chinas. Crane sehnte sich danach, selbst Schüler der Akademie zu werden doch er dachte stets er wäre zu dünn dafür. Die Schüler auf der Akademie hatten es schwer, doch Crane hatte es schwerer. Er musste extrem viel arbeiten und hatte zudem auch wenig Zeit. Als eines Nachts die beste Schülerin MaiLing Crane beobachtete, sprach Sie Ihn auf sein Können an. Sie ermutigte Crane sich bei Aufnahme Prüfung zu melden. Und so trainierte er jeden Abend für die Prüfung. Der Prüfungstag begann und der Test schien, zumindest für die anderen, ziemlich einfach zu sein. Es ging darum eine einfache kleine rote Flagge zu erreichen. Es war im Grunde ganz einfach, aber dennoch komplett unmöglich. Alle Krieger scheiterten kläglich an den Versuch die Flagge zu erreichen. Als Crane die Verwundeten sah und sich die Tester über ihn lustig machten, überlegte er es sich und wollte vorerst den Test doch nicht machen. Doch dann "putzte" er sich in die Testarena und befand sich kurzer Zeit darauf genau mitten drin. Während der Meister ihn ermudigte den Testbereich langsam zu verlassen, sah Crane nur die rote Flagge. Er ging 2 Schritte und wich den Fallen perfekt aus. Er fühlte etwas neues, er fühlte endlich das was ihm fehlte: SELBSTVERTRAUEN! Durch diese neu entdeckte Fähigkeit konnte Crane sich bis zur roten Flagge durchkämpfen ohne auch nur eine Feder zu verlieren. 'Die Geschichte der aggressiven Tigress' thumbDie junge Tigress wohnte im Pahagu Weisenheim. Jeden Monat bekamen die dort lebigen Kinder die Chance eine Familie zu bekommen. Ein schöner Ort mag man meinen, doch das Weisenhaus beinhaltete ein schreckliches Geheimnis. Eine wütende Bestie, hieß es, wohne im Pahagu Weisenheim. Eines Nachts brach diese aus um ... um zu spielen. Den diese kleine Knuffige Bestie war die kleine Tigress. Jeder hatte Angst vor Ihr, weil sie doch ein ziemlich lebhaftes Wesen war. Unglücklicherweise war sich auch die einziger Tigerin im gesamten Weisenhaus. Die arme Tigress unterschätzte auch leider Ihre Stärke. Eines nachts, als Sie in Ihrem Zimmer lag, hörte Sie die Aufsichts Person schlecht über Sie reden. Sie spähte durch das Loch in der Tür und erkannte einen weiteren unbekannten Schatten. Das Waisenheim holte Hilfe. Und zwar niemand anderen als Meister Shifu. Shifu trat in Ihr Zimmer und versuchte die kleine Tigress zu beruigen. Er packte Domino Steine aus und zeigte Tigress, mithilfe der Steine, Ihre Kraft richtig einzusetzten. Es dauerte mehrere Monate, bis Tigress lernte Ihre Kraft sowie Ihre Agressionen zu kontrollieren. Doch trotz Ihrer neu erlernten Fähigkeit, wollte Sie keine Familie adoptieren. Keine außer Meister Shifu selbst, er nahm Tigress in Obhut und sorgte vortan für Sie. Nun hatte Tigress endlich ein Heim und zusätzlich eine neue Erkenntnis erlent: DISZIPLIN. 'Die Geschichte des Spaßvogels Monkey' Monkey war ein typischer, draufgängerischer Spaßvogel, der sich auf Kosten anderer lustig machen. Doch eines Tages hatten die Dorfbewohner, von Monkeys Albereien, genug. So entwickelten die Dorfbewohner einen Plan. Sie versammelten sich vor Monkey und baten ihn das Dorf umgehend zu verlassen. Doch Monkey lehnte ab. Doch die Dorfbewohner angagierten dann einen rießigen Muskelprotz, der Monkey aus den Dorf schmeißen sollte. Dieser Muskelprotz griff Monkey direkt an, doch der wendige Affe wich dieser Attacke gekonnt aus, schnappte sich dabei den Gürtel und entfernte diesen Stillgerecht von der Hose des Angreifers. So fiel seinem Gegner diese hinunter, er war so beschämt darüber das er ohne Worte und nur mit einem weiblich angehauchten Schrei das Dorf verließ. Weitere Feinde kamen in das Dorf um Monkey zum gehen zu überreden. Jedoch schaffte es Monkey immer die Gürteln von den Hosen zu trennen. Monkey war einfach zu flink für all seine Gegner... ...bis auf Meister Oogway, der sich Monkey stellte. Monkey bot Oogway ein Angebot an. Sollte der Meister Ihn besiegen so würde Monkey ohne weitere Probleme das Dorf verlassen, sollte jedoch Monkey gewinnen, so müsste Oogway das Dorf, ohne seine Hosen, verlassen. Der Meister nahm das Angebot selbstverständlich an. Denn was Monkey wohl vergass war, dass Oogway keine Hosen trug. Ein hitziger Kampf folgte und Monkey fiel in seine eigene Bananen-Falle. Der ihm beinahe das Leben kostete, doch Oogway rettete Ihn in letzter Sekunde. Darauf überredete Oogway Monkey sein Können für das Gute einzusetzten, weiters lernte Monkey auch noch: MITGEFÜHL. Charaktere Nachfolger Kung Fu Panda Holiday Inzwischen ist, zumindest in Amerika, 1 weiterer Kurzfilm mit dem Titel: Kung Fu Panda Holiday (Special), am 24. November 2010 erschienen. Ein offizieller deutscher Release Termin ist noch nicht bekannt, es hieße bisher nur, dass dieser Kurzfilm 2011 im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt werden soll. Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters Ein weiterer Nachfolger, mit dem englischen Titel Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (z.D.: Die Geheimnisse der Meister), soll in Amerika am 14. November 2011 erscheinen. Dieser Kurzfilm soll dann auch, als Begleit DVD der Deluxe Edition des Films Kung Fu Panda 2 bei liegen. Referenzen Kategorie:Multimedia